


F41

by Tonksinette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Description de crise d'angoisse, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonksinette/pseuds/Tonksinette
Summary: Les crises d'angoisse de Castiel l'avaient toujours éloignées des gens. De ses parents, qui pensaient que ce n'était que des caprices d'enfants. De ses amis, qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il refusait souvent de sortir avec eux. De ses amants, qui lui reprochaient d'être un poids. Mais lors d'un voyage en train, les choses allaient changer.





	

Chaque jour était une guerre pour Castiel. Une guerre contre lui-même, une bataille où il était à la fois le héros, l’ennemi et le champ de bataille.

 

Et ce jour là, assis dans le train pour se rendre chez Gabriel, Castiel était en train de lutter fermement contre une crise d’angoisse. Il la sentait ramper sous sa peau depuis la veille déjà, la simple idée du voyage de deux heures dans un wagon fermé et rempli de gens l’ayant empêché de dormir. Il était resté dans son lit à se tourner et à se retourner en imaginant les pires scénarios possibles : il faisait un malaise devant les voyageurs, il se mettait à trembler comme une feuille et tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, il était pris d’une colique embarrassante parce que l’angoisse retournait son estomac et devait passer le voyage aux toilettes.

 

Maintenant, assis sur son siège à la couleur pastelle qui contrastait avec le noir de son costume, Castiel regardait avec appréhension son wagon se remplir, serrant entre ses doigts le trench-coat qu’il avait plié sur ses genoux. Son angoisse grandissait à chaque personne qui s’installait dans un fauteuil, parce qu’il lui semblait que chaque nouvelle paire d’yeux était une menace. Ses yeux allaient le juger quand il perdrait connaissance, le regarder comme s’il était fou quand il se mettrait à trembler de tout son corps ou à s’agiter sur son siège comme s’il avait des fourmis dans le pantalon, juste pour essayer de se calmer. Si au moins il n’avait pas de voisin, il se sentirait moins pris au piège et son cœur se calmerait un peu dans sa poitrine.

 

Mais juste au moment où sa montre indiquait que le train partirait dans cinq minutes et que Castiel pensait par conséquent qu’un voisin ne se présenterait pas avant le départ, quelqu’un se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

 

Castiel sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et il déglutit pendant que l’homme luttait avec son manteau pour l’enlever sans lui mettre un coup de manche ou de coude. Il avait les épaules larges et Castiel se sentit encore d’avantage pris au piège, entre cet inconnu et la vitre sur laquelle roulaient des gouttes de pluie, lancées dans une course aux règles mystérieuses. Il croisa et décroisa les jambes, cherchant déjà une bonne excuse pour pouvoir demander à son voisin de le laisser passer sans attirer son attention quand il lui faudrait sortir du wagon pour aller essayer se calmer. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas besoin de se justifier mais il avait l’impression que le fait qu’il faisait une crise d’angoisse était écrit sur son visage et qu’il devait rassurer les gens pour qu’on le laisse tranquille.

 

Parce que tout ce que Castiel voulait était qu’on le laisse tranquille. Sa plus grande peur était d’attirer l’attention à lui en faisant un malaise ou en laissant voir qu’il était en état de détresse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le regard des gens l’angoissait autant lorsqu’il se trouvait dans un endroit clos, ni pourquoi il était capable de prendre la parole devant un auditoire mais pas de monter dans un train ou de se rendre au cinéma sans se mettre à trembler des pieds à la tête et avoir la sensation qu’il allait s’évanouir d’une seconde à l’autre.

 

 _C’est idiot_ , disaient ses parents et ses frères quand il leur faisait part de ses démons. _Qu’est-ce qu’il peut t’arriver dans un train ? Tout ça, c’est psychologique, Castiel._

Alors Castiel avait arrêté de leur parler de ses crises d’angoisse. Il avait appris à les cacher comme un comédien, à dissimuler son angoisse sous le silence, à dissimuler le tremblement de ses jambes et les maux de tête que lui provoquaient les grosses crises. Il portait un masque qu’il n’enlevait jamais. Il avait bien évoqué ses crises devant quelques proches amis, mais ils ne l’avaient jamais vraiment vu en état de panique. Ils ne l’avaient jamais vu tourner en rond chez lui avec une boule dans le ventre avant d’aller au théâtre. Ils n’avaient jamais compris qu’il allait aux toilettes juste pour respirer deux minutes quand ils sortaient dans les bars. Ils ne l’avaient pas connu au début de ses crises d’angoisse, quand il ne savait pas encore les contrôler, et qu’il n’arrivait même plus à sortir de chez lui.

 

Maintenant, dix ans plus tard, il connaissait plus de bons jours que de mauvais jours. Mais aujourd’hui n’était pas un bon jour. Aujourd’hui, il allait devoir affronter ses vieux démons une fois de plus.

 

Une voix décharnée annonça dans le haut parleur que le train allait partir et Castiel prit une profonde inspiration. Dans deux heures, son voyage serait terminé, il pourrait descendre du train et retrouver Gabriel, qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois.

 

_Deux heures._

Le train s’ébranla et son voisin sortit une paire d’écouteurs des poches du manteau qu’il avait posé sur ses genoux, avant de les enfoncer dans ses oreilles et de fermer les yeux. Castiel le regarda avec envie, se demandant quelle sensation cela pouvait faire d’être calme et détendu dans un endroit qui n’était pas chez soi ou son bureau. Lui n’arrivait même pas à s’en souvenir.

 

Pendant la première heure, Castiel arriva à contrôler les battements de son cœur en tenant son esprit occupé. Il regarda le paysage défiler devant la vitre. Ou du moins, c’est ce qu’il prétendait. En réalité, il profitait de la vitre pour regarder discrètement le reflet de son voisin, qui écoutait toujours de la musique et ouvrait parfois les yeux pour répondre aux messages sur son téléphone.

 

L’homme était grand, avec des cheveux châtains légèrement plus longs sur le haut de la tête et plus courts sur les côtés. Il avait un nez grec et une mâchoire carrée sur laquelle poussait un début de barbe, à peine visible. Ses lèvres s’étiraient pour former un sourire en coin quand l’homme lisait ses messages et Castiel ne pouvait pas s’empêcher son cœur de s’emballer devant le spectacle, mais cette fois-ci, ce n’était pas à cause de l’angoisse. Il mourrait d’envie de se retourner pour dévisager l’inconnu, pour pouvoir voir tous les détails que la vitre ne lui renvoyait pas, comme la couleur de ses yeux, la longueur de ses cils ou les imperfections de sa peau.

 

Il était en train de s’imaginer aborder l’homme à la chemise de flanelle rouge et au pantalon usé aux genoux quand il sentit soudain son rythme cardiaque s’emballer et son estomac se contracter, sans raison apparente. Et il sut que c’était la première attaque franche de sa crise d’angoisse et que les choses allaient être de pire en pire pour lui à partir de cet instant. Il allait angoisser d’angoisser et il serait pris au piège dans cet engrenage infernal.

 

Castiel regarda sa montre et essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu’il ne lui restait plus qu’une heure de voyage, qu’il n’avait aucune raison de paniquer, mais il se sentait de plus en plus prisonnier de ce train. Les passagers, qu’il avait presque réussi à oublier en se concentrant sur l’homme, redevinrent une présence oppressante et angoissante. Castiel commença mentalement à réfléchir au parcours qu’il pourrait emprunter pour sortir du wagon, une manie rassurante parmi tant d’autres qu’il avait prises avec les années pour retarder l’apogée de la crise d’angoisse.

 

Il pensa envoyer des textos à ses amis ou à ses frères pour se changer les idées, mais ils travaillaient tous et n’allaient pas pouvoir lui répondre.

 

Après un long quart d’heure d’efforts vains, Castiel se prépara à affronter le pire de la crise. Son cœur battait si rapidement qu’il en avait le souffle coupé, ses mains et ses pieds étaient glacés, des fourmis partaient de ses doigts tremblants et remontaient jusqu’à ses coudes, et ses muscles étaient agités de contractions musculaires incontrôlables qu’il s’efforçait de calmer et masquer en changeant de position trop souvent.

 

Il se répétait comme un mentra que tout allait bien, qu’il n’avait rien à craindre, qu’il était stupide, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il avait la sensation qu’il allait mourir et la seule pensée cohérente qu’était capable de formuler son esprit était « maman ». Le cri primitif et instinctif des hommes devant la peur.

 

Mais sa mère était morte depuis longtemps et il était tout seul. Tout seul au milieu d’un wagon rempli de gens devant lesquels il allait faire un malaise et qui allaient tous le regarder.

 

Castiel se tourna une fois de plus dans son siège, avec le besoin de sortir du wagon mais la peur que tout le monde s’aperçoive qu’il faisait une crise d’angoisse s’il sortait. Et il se rendit compte que son voisin le regardait, un des deux écouteurs toujours enfoncé dans l’oreille tandis que l’autre pendait dans le vide.

 

\- Eh mec, ça va ? demanda l’homme d’une voix grave.

 

Il fallut quelques instants pour que les mots de l’inconnu traversent son cerveau embrumé par l’angoisse et fassent sens. Et quand Castiel comprit la question, il s’efforça de répondre avec le plus grand calme possible, tout en se demandant s’il réussirait à trouver assez d’air pour parler, parce que l’angoisse faisait battre son cœur si vite qu’il avait l’impression qu’il était en train de courir le marathon. Mais il ne voulait pas que l’homme s’inquiète pour lui, il ne voulait pas qu’il le regarde.

 

\- Parfaitement, répondit sèchement Castiel. Merci bien.

 

Il entendit la brusquerie dans sa voix et la regretta aussitôt, mais il ne pouvait pas la contrôler. L’angoisse le rendait agressif, comme un chien qui montre les dents, prêt à attaquer si le danger s’approchait trop. Mais l’homme ne sembla pas s’en formaliser et continua de le regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

 

\- Tu es sûr ? insista-t-il. Tu trembles.

 

\- J’ai dit que j’allais bien, répliqua Castiel. Est-ce que tu pourrais t’occuper de tes oignons ?

 

Une voix au fond de son esprit lui souffla qu’il était grossier, mais Castiel l’entendit à peine. Il essaya d’envoyer une œillade noire à l’homme mais il avait la tête qui tournait, le regard incapable de se concentrer sur un point fixe, et l’effet ne dut pas être très convaincant, puisque l’inconnu enleva son autre écouteur et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

 

\- Je ne m’occuperais pas de mes oignons tant que tu ne m’auras pas dit ce que…

 

Castiel prit une grande inspiration, comprenant que l’homme ne cesserait pas lui demander ce qu’il avait tant qu’il ne lui aurait pas dit. Il espérait qu’une fois qu’il aurait eu l’information qu’il voulait, il arriverait à le convaincre que tout allait bien, qu’il n’avait pas besoin de s’inquiéter pour lui et de le regarder.

 

Il ne supportait plus ces yeux qui le fixaient.

 

\- Je fais une crise d’angoisse, d’accord ? avoua-t-il à voix basse pour que personne d’autre que son voisin ne l’entende.

 

L’homme le contempla pendant un moment avec le même air sérieux qu’auparavant et Castiel se prépara à entendre quelque chose d’agaçant sortir de sa bouche, comme « Ca va aller. » ou « On est dans un train, il n’y a rien d’angoissant. » ou à ce qu’il essaye de le toucher pour le rassurer – ce que Castiel détestait plus que tout dans ces moments. Mais l’homme se contenta de lui demander d’une voix douce :

 

\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ?

 

Dans d’autres circonstances, Castiel aurait pu l’embrasser. Il avait rêvé d’entendre quelqu’un lui demander ça depuis sa première crise d’angoisse. Il savait que les gens essayaient de faire de leur mieux pour le calmer quand ils le voyaient en état de panique, mais la plupart ne faisaient qu’aggraver ses symptômes en lui demandant sans arrêt s’il allait mieux ou en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Alors il abdiqua devant la prévenance de l’inconnu.

 

\- Continue de parler, lui demanda Castiel d’une voix tendue. J’ai besoin de me concentrer sur quelque chose.

 

L’homme lui adressa un sourire, comme si ce qu’il venait de lui demander était parfaitement normal, et se tourna un peu plus vers Castiel.

 

\- Ça tombe bien, déclara-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. j’avais envie de parler. Il faut que le monde entier sache ce que je pense du dernier album d’AC/DC. Parce que j’écoute leurs anciens morceaux depuis toujours et je pense vraiment que leurs dernières chansons…

 

Castiel se tourna vers la fenêtre du train pour regarder défiler le paysage, toujours incapable de supporter le regard de l’inconnu sur lui. Pendant presque une heure, il se concentra que les mots de l’homme, sur le léger accent du Kansas qui les teintait. Il pouvait deviner quand il souriait et quand il fronçait les sourcils en écoutant les inflexions de sa voix. Parfois, il laissait échapper un bref éclat de rire qui faisait sourire Castiel malgré l’angoisse qui venait en vagues successives éroder son esprit.

 

Pendant presque une heure, l’inconnu parla presque sans s’arrêter et sans jamais attendre de réponse. Et peu à peu, sa voix chaude et profonde parvint à capter toute l’attention de Castiel, qui finit presque par oublier son angoisse et les autres passagers du train. Son cœur battait toujours rapidement, mais il n’avait plus la sensation qu’il allait s’évanouir et sa respiration n’était plus erratique. Les tremblements de ses jambes avaient cessé, ne lui laissant plus qu’une désagréable sensation de lourdeur dans les mollets et chevilles. Ses pieds et ses mains étaient toujours froids mais plus glacés, et les fourmis qui lui avaient engourdi les mains ne s'agitaient plus sous sa peau.

 

Il somnolait presque, écrasé par la sensation d’épuisement qui suivait toujours l’épisode le plus fort de ses crises d’angoisse quand une voix décharnée sortit des haut parleurs et annonça que le train allait entrer en gare, mettant fin au monologue de l’inconnu et sortant Castiel de son demi-sommeil.

 

Il déplia son trench-coat et entreprit de l’enfiler en silence, tandis que son voisin faisait de même avant son vieux blouson de cuir brun. Autour d’eux, les passagers commençaient à se lever et à former une ligne dans l’allée du wagon, aussi pressés que Castiel de descendre du wagon et de poser le pied sur le quai qui se dessinait devant les fenêtres du train.

 

Celui-ci était presque à l’arrêt quand Castiel se mit debout pour récupérer son sac de voyage, posé au dessus de sa tête, à l’endroit prévu à cet effet. Mais ses jambes étaient toujours affaiblies par une longue heure de spasmes musculaires et le coup de frein qui marquait l’arrêt final du train manqua de le jeter sur les genoux de l’inconnu. Heureusement, un réflexe lui permit de s’accrocher au dossier du siège derrière lui et lui évita de se retrouver dans une position gênante.

 

\- Laisse moi m’occuper de ça, dit la voix de l’homme.

 

Avant que Castiel n’ait pu protester et dire qu’il pouvait très bien récupérer tout seul son sac, il sentit un mouvement derrière lui et la caresse du souffle de l’inconnu dans son cou tandis qu’il se plaquait contre son dos pour récupérer plus facilement son bagage. Castiel respira une bouffée d’eau de Cologne et de lessive. Il se demanda quel goût pouvait avoir ce parfum sur sa peau et sentit une brève explosion de chaleur dans son estomac.

 

Il se retourna et l’homme lui tendit son sac en lui adressant un clin d’œil. Castiel fronça les sourcils, se demandant si son voisin était en train de flirter avec lui ou s’il était juste en train de se moquer de lui. Ayant subi les brimades des autres toute son enfance parce qu’il était différent d’eux, il était devenu méfiant à toute tentative de sociabilisation, incapable de se dire que les gens pouvaient réellement l’apprécier et attendant toujours le moment où ils le tourneraient en ridicule.    

 

Les portes du wagon s’ouvrirent et la file des passagers commença à diminuer dans l’allée centrale. Le voisin de Castiel attendit que le dernier passager le dépasse et attrapa le sac qu’il avait posé à ses pieds avant de le jeter nonchalamment par-dessus son épaule et de se diriger vers la sortie.

 

Castiel le suivit doucement, redoutant que ses jambes fatiguées ne décident de le laisser tomber à mi-chemin. Mais il parvint sans encombre à la porte du wagon, descendit les quelques marches en se tenant fermement à la poignée de la porte et posa enfin son pied sur la terre ferme. Il resta quelques secondes planté au milieu du quai et des passagers qui se dirigeaient vers le hall de gare, respirant de grandes goulées d’air frais tandis qu’un poids énorme se levait de ses épaules.

 

Puis il s’aperçut que son voisin était encore là, à quelques pas de lui, le regardant. Castiel se figura qu’il attendait simplement qu’il le remercie pour son monologue et sa compagnie, alors il se dirigea vers lui et lui dit :

 

\- Merci.

 

L’homme haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Castiel remarqua la façon dont le coin de ses yeux se plissait quand il souriait.

 

\- De rien.

 

L’inconnu prit la direction du hall de la gare et Castiel décida de lui laisser une confortable avance avant de le suivre, pour ne pas qu’il se sente obligé d’échanger avec lui des banalités jusqu’à ce qu’ils se séparent. Mais l’homme avait visiblement autre chose en tête parce qu’il ne fit que quelques pas, s’arrêta et se retourna vers Castiel.

 

\- Tu ne viens pas ? demanda-t-il d’un air confus.

 

\- J’arrive, répondit Castiel.

 

Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’un homme aussi parfait que celui-là avait envie de marcher avec quelqu’un comme Castiel. Non seulement il ne semblait pas le considérer comme un fou après l’avoir vu faire une crise d’angoisse mais en plus il semblait même avoir envie de continuer à lui parler alors que rien ne l’y obligeait plus. Ou peut être qu’il préférait tout simplement l’accompagner jusqu’à la sortie de peur qu’il ne fasse soudainement une nouvelle crise.

 

_Probablement._

 

Il rejoignit l’homme et ils remontèrent le quai côte à côte, le cœur de Castiel s’emballant à chaque fois que l’odeur de son voisin lui parvenait. Il avait un terrible besoin de le regarder, fasciné par les mouvements de son corps et les reflets d’un timide rayon de soleil dans ses cheveux.

 

\- Merci de m’avoir demandé ce que tu pouvais faire, finit-il par dire maladroitement de peur que son silence n’agace l’inconnu. Personne ne fait jamais ça.

 

L’inconnu haussa de nouveau les épaules, avant de déclarer :

 

\- Je suis pompier. J’ai déjà vu des crises d’angoisse et j’ai appris sur le tas que chaque personne a des besoins différents. Certains n’aiment pas qu’on leur parle, d’autres sont comme toi. Certains aiment marcher, d’autres rester assis. Certains acceptent qu’on les touche et d’autres ont horreur de ça.

 

L’esprit de Castiel s’arrêta au mot « pompier ». Il l’imagina en uniforme, sortant d’un immeuble en feu, la sueur roulant sur son front de façon obscène quand il enlevait son casque et... La voix de l’homme le sortit de son fantasme éveillé :

 

\- Mec ?

 

Il réalisa que l’inconnu le regardait avec un air amusé.

 

\- Pardon, j’étais parti dans mes pensées, répondit Castiel en sentant son visage s’enflammer.

 

\- Tu m’imaginais en uniforme, hein ? demanda l’homme.

 

Castiel ne répondit pas, espérant que le quai allait s’ouvrir sous lui et l’aspirer dans les tréfonds de la terre. La situation était embarrassante. Mais au moins, l’inconnu ne lui avait pas adressé un regard de dégoût avant de s’écarter de lui comme si Castiel portait une maladie contagieuse et mortelle.

 

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, tu n’est pas le seul, continua-t-il et Castiel pouvait l’entendre sourire sans le regarder. Le vieux fantasme du pompier m’a permis de passer ma nuit en charmante compagnie plus d’une fois. J’amène même mon uniforme parfois.

 

L’homme lui adressa un nouveau clin d’œil qui le laissa de nouveau confus, avant d’ajouter :

 

\- Au fait, je m’appelle Dean. Winchester.

 

\- Castiel Novak, répondit Castiel.

 

Il hésita une seconde et décida de se jeter à l’eau. Il ne flirtait jamais avec personne, et encore moins avec des hommes qu’il ne connaissait pas, mais c’était la seconde fois que Dean lui faisait des clins d’œil et Castiel n’était peut être pas bon pour lire les signes mais il avait vu Gabriel utiliser la même technique quand il voulait arriver ses fins avec les femmes. Castiel n’y croyait pas, mais s’il y avait une seule chance sur un million qu’un homme comme Dean s’intéresse à lui, il n’allait pas la rater. Et s’il se heurtait à un refus, au moins, il ne vivrait pas l’expérience mortifiante de recroiser Dean.

 

Le cœur tapant contre ses côtes comme un oiseau affolé dans une cage, il dit en se forçant à regarder Dean droit dans les yeux :

 

\- Au moins, cette crise d’angoisse m’aura donné un bon prétexte pour pouvoir faire ta connaissance.

 

Et pour faire bonne mesure, il lui fit un clin d'oeil. 

 

Dean s’arrêta net, manquant d’être heurté par une jeune femme qui les suivait d’un peu trop près, et fronça les sourcils. Castiel sentit son estomac se remplir de plomb : comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour croire qu’il avait la moindre chance avec Dean ? Ce dernier se payait probablement sa tête. Il avait dû voir que Castiel ne lui était pas indifférent et s’amusait à le troubler pour booster sa confiance en lui. Ce soir, il allait rentrer chez lui et raconter à tous ses amis qu’un pauvre homo au look de comptable – comme Castiel avait été décrit toute sa scolarité - avait cru qu’il avait une chance avec lui.

 

\- Est-ce que tu essayes de me draguer ? demanda Dean.

 

Castiel détourna le regard.

 

\- Toutes mes excuses. Ce n’est pas dans mes habitudes de flirter avec un parfait étranger.

 

\- Et ce n’est pas dans mes habitudes d’inviter un parfait étranger à dîner, répondit Dean.

 

Le message ne pouvait pas être plus clair, même s’il était prononcé avec douceur. Mortifié, Castiel songea qu’il était temps de mettre fin à cette situation. Il allait poliment prendre congé de Dean et s’éloigner de lui le plus dignement possible, avant de monter dans un taxi pour se rendre chez Gabriel, à qui il ne raconterait certainement pas ce qui venait de se passer s’il ne voulait pas en entendre parler jusqu’à sa mort.

 

\- Je comprends, dit-il en essayant de garder un visage neutre. C’était un plaisir de te rencontrer.

 

Sans attendre la réponse de Dean, il resserra sa prise sur son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie de la gare. Mais il avait à peine eu le temps de faire quelques pas que la voix de Dean l’arrêta dans son élan :

 

\- Cas ?

 

Ce dernier se retourna pour voir Dean qui était resté en arrière et le regardait avec un air d’exaspération amusée. Et une fois de plus, Castiel fut frappé par sa beauté. Une beauté simple, lumineuse, aux traits droits et rassurants. Il devait avoir beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine et même masculine. Castiel avait l’impression d’être de nouveau au lycée, à fantasmer sur l’inaccessible roi de la promo, quaterback de l’équipe de football et Casanova de l’école.

 

\- Dean, répondit Castiel.

 

\- Tu ne vas pas me faciliter la tâche, hein ? dit Dean avec un sourire qui semblait soudain timide. C’était une façon de t’inviter à dîner.

 

\- Oh…

 

Castiel le regarda avec incrédulité, attendant le moment où Dean allait éclater de rire et lui dire qu’il l’avait bien eu, mais rien de tel ne se produisit. Castiel avait envie de se pincer pour vérifier qu’il ne rêvait pas mais il se retint et finit par simplement dire le seul mot qui lui venait à l’esprit :

 

\- Merci.

 

Dean éclata de rire, la gorge rejetée en arrière, et Castiel ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il avait dit de drôle mais il s’en fichait parce que le rire de Dean était décidement la plus belle mélodie qu’il n’ait jamais entendu. Et ça voulait dire beaucoup pour lui, qui avait assisté plus d’une fois à des représentations d’orchestres symphoniques et trouvait que c’était la quintessence musicale par excellence.

 

Jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontre Dean.

 

\- Tu es vraiment un drôle de numéro, Cas, déclara Dean avec affection avant de lui montrer la porte de la gare d’un geste de la main. Où veux-tu aller ?

 

_Oh._

 

\- Tu veux aller dîner maintenant ?

 

\- Oui ? répondit Dean en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

 

Castiel prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Il n’avait pas envie de sortir le soir même, parce qu’il avait déjà eu plus que son compte d’angoisse pour la journée et il savait qu’aller au restaurant provoquerait une autre montée de panique contre laquelle il n’avait plus la force de lutter et qui gâcherait par conséquent la soirée. Il voulait juste retrouver Gabriel, manger un de ces plats gras que son frère affectionnait tant en l’écoutant raconter ses dernières aventures et aller se coucher pour reposer ses muscles endoloris et son esprit fatigué. Mais est-ce qu’il pouvait vraiment se permettre de repousser à plus tard la proposition de Dean ?

 

\- J’aimerais beaucoup ça, Dean, finit par dire Castiel. Mais je risque de ne pas être de très bonne compagnie ce soir. Les crises d’angoisse me fatiguent beaucoup et je suis épuisé. Je risquerais de ne pas apprécier la soirée à sa juste valeur et de gâcher la tienne par la même occasion.

 

Il guetta avec appréhension la réaction de Dean, s’attendant à voir son visage prendre une expression agacée ou à l’entendre lui dire qu’il devait vivre un peu, qu’il pourrait se reposer plus tard ou qu’ils n’avaient qu’à laisser tomber parce qu’il n’avait pas envie de s’embêter avec un empêcheur de tourner en rond comme Castiel. Mais Dean le surprit encore une fois en lui demandant simplement :

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu dirais de demain soir alors ?

 

Un sourire illumina le visage de Castiel. Il songea qu’il pourrait peut être vraiment construire quelque chose avec Dean. Une relation saine, où ses limites seraient acceptées et respectées pour une fois. Ca ne durerait probablement pas éternellement parce que Dean se lasserait vite de lui et de ses angoisses. Pourquoi resterait-il avec un névrosé quand il pouvait être avec n’importe qui d’autre ? Mais Castiel profiterait de chaque seconde qu’il voulait bien lui donner en attendant.

 

\- Oui, répondit Castiel. Demain serait parfait.

 

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder, immobiles au milieu du hall de la gare, le même sourire sur le visage. Et puis Castiel prit l’initiative de rompre le moment, vaguement conscient que Gabriel l’attendait certainement pour manger. Il avait hâte de lui parler de Dean, de lui combien il était prévenant, gentil et respectueux avec lui.

 

\- Mon frère doit probablement m’attendre, dit Castiel avec regrets. Je vais devoir partir.

 

Castiel lui tendit la main d’un air solennel.

 

\- A demain Dean.

 

Ce dernier leva un sourcil amusé, sans se départir de son sourire, mais n’attrapa pas la main de Castiel.

 

\- Cas ?

 

\- Dean ? répondit Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

 

\- J’ai besoin de ton numéro de téléphone pour te dire dans quel restaurant je t’emmènerai dîner.

 

\- Oh… Oui.

 

Castiel fouilla dans une des poches de son trench-coat, à la recherche d’une de ses cartes de visite qu’il avait pris l’habitude de transporter partout avec lui. Il finit par en trouver une carte de bus et un paquet de mouchoirs et la tendit à Dean, qui l’attrapa et la porta devant ses yeux.

 

\- Instructeur de vol, hein ? J’ai hâte que tu m’emmènes au septième ciel, lui dit Dean en lui adressant un clin d’œil avant de ranger la carte dans son manteau.

 

\- Tu n’es pas obligé de m’appeler, précisa Castiel. Si tu changes d’avis dans la nuit.

 

Il ne voulait pas que Dean se sente pris au piège. Après tout, peut être qu’il réaliserait avec le recul qu’il n’était pas prêt à supporter Castiel et ses angoisses, qu’il avait fait une erreur. Et Castiel ne pourrait même pas lui en vouloir pour cela. Certains jours, il ne se supportait plus lui-même.

 

\- Je ne changerai pas d’avis, affirma Dean.

 

\- Merci.

 

Il y eut un silence et Dean détourna les yeux en se frottant la nuque, ses joues prenant une délicate couleur rouge. Son assurance coutumière avait soudain disparue.

 

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser avant de partir ? demanda timidement Dean. J’ai eu envie de faire ça depuis le moment où je me suis assis à côté de toi dans le train.

 

Cela leur faisait déjà un point commun.

 

\- Oui, répondit Castiel un peu trop vite. Tu peux.

 

Le cœur battant la chamade, Castiel vit Dean s’approcher de lui. Quand il ne fut plus qu’à quelques centimètres de son visage, il remarqua que les yeux de Dean étaient verts et soulignés par une voie lactée de tâches de rousseurs à peine visibles. Et puis il sentit Dean poser sa main sur sa mâchoire, son pouce caressant doucement la peau de ses joues brûlantes et il ferma le yeux.

 

Il aurait tout le loisir d’observer Dean plus tard, si les choses marchaient entre eux. Mais il n’y aurait qu’un seul premier baiser et Castiel voulait s’en souvenir, se souvenir de la sensation de la bouche de Dean contre la sienne pour la première fois.

 

Dean posa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Castiel, s’y attardant plus que nécessaire avant de reculer. Il y avait dans son baiser la même douceur qu’il y avait dans sa voix et dans son regard. Il n’essaya pas d’aller plus loin que ce chaste contact et Castiel lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n’était pas prêt à d'avantage avec un homme qu’il connaissait depuis seulement plus d’une heure. Il voulait apprendre à connaître Dean avant de passer à des choses plus sérieuses.

 

Castiel ouvrit les yeux, pour voir Dean qui le regardait avec un sourire idiot. Le pompier lui fit un clin d’œil et Castiel sentit ses joues s’enflammer, pour le plus grand plaisir de Dean, qui éclata de rire juste au moment où son téléphone se mettait à sonner dans sa poche.

 

Dean l’attrapa et jeta un œil à l’écran, avant de faire une grimace peu flatteuse.

 

\- Mince, je n’ai pas vu le temps passer. Il faut vraiment que j’y aille ou mon frère va me tuer, dit-il en montrant son téléphone qui s’était tu. Je t’envoie un texto dès que je serai assis dans le taxi, ok ?

 

\- Parfait.

 

Le téléphone de Dean recommença à sonner et Castiel sut que le temps des au revoirs était définitivement venu. Le pompier devait en être arrivé à la même conclusion car il déclara rapidement :

 

\- Je dois prendre ce coup de fil. A demain Cas.

 

\- A demain Dean.

 

Avec un dernier regard, Dean décrocha son téléphone et commença à s’éloigner en parlant à son interlocuteur. A mi-chemin, il s’arrêta, se retourna et, sans décoller une seconde le téléphone de son oreille, souffla théâtralement un baiser à Castiel. Ce dernier leva un sourcil sans pouvoir s’empêcher de sourire et Dean éclata de rire avant de passer la porte de la gare et de disparaître.

 

Castiel savait que demain serait une nouvelle bataille contre ses angoisses, mais pour une fois, il ne serait pas seul pour affronter ses démons. 

**Author's Note:**

> L'idée de cette O.S m'est venue pendant que j'étais dans le train, en pleine crise d'angoisse - je n'ai pas eu à chercher l'inspiration très loin. Le sujet de cet O.S me tient donc particulièrement à cœur parce que je souffre moi-même de crises d'angoisse depuis une décennie et que les première années ont été vraiment difficiles, au point de ne plus pouvoir quitter ma chambre sans déclencher une crise - avec toutes les conséquences sociales et psychologique que cela entraîne. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour retrouver une vie presque "normale", pour avoir plus de bons jours que de mauvais jours, et j'ai dû me battre plus ou moins seule, mais j'y suis arrivée. Et aujourd'hui, même si j'ai toujours des crises d'angoisse, elles ne sont plus aussi régulières et fortes qu'avant. Si je raconte tout ça ici, c'est pour laisser un message d'espoir à tous ceux qui se battent avec eux-mêmes, pour que vous sachiez que vous n'êtes pas seuls. Alors s'il y a ici des lecteurs à qui la vie ne fait pas non plus de cadeau, je voulais juste vous dire "Always Keep Fighting" (pour reprendre les mots de Jared Padalecki).
> 
> Avec toute mon affection,
> 
> Tonksinette.


End file.
